


Impulsivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Seduttore [2]
Category: Die Pfefferkörner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Karol sarà sempre un tipo troppo impulsivo.Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/Prompt: "Forse avevi ragione... non mi sento molto bene".Fandom: Grani di pepe
Series: Seduttore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804573





	Impulsivo

Impulsivo

"Forse avevi ragione... non mi sento molto bene" ammise Karol.

“Tu dovresti ascoltarmi ogni tanto” borbottò Laurenz.

“Credevo di stare bene”.

“Sei il solito cocciuto. Dai, torniamo a casa”.

“Mi gira la testa”.

“Sei bianco da tutto il giorno. Probabilmente ti sei preso un po’ di influenza. Anzi, direi dai tuoi occhi lucidi che forse hai anche la febbre”.

“Smettila di guardare me e concentrati sulla strada”.

“Tranquillo. Abbiamo già fatto inversione e stiamo andando a casa. In fondo non ci siamo allontanati di tanto”.

“Perché ti sei fermato almeno una decina di volte. Ti dimentichi sempre qualcosa”.

“Ero preoccupato per te”.

“Tu ti dimentichi sempre qualcosa anche quando io sto bene… Niente, mi gira tantissimo la testa”. 

“Aspetta, fermo in quella piazzola”.

“Cosa ne ricaviamo?”.

“Ora vedi. Ecco qua”.

“Sicuro che nessuno c’investirà?”.

“Prima di tutto bagnamo questo fazzoletto. Ora mettitelo sulla fronte”.

“Ok”.

“Passa dietro e sdraiati. Poi riparto e corriamo a casa”.

“Vedi di non fare incidenti”.

“Fila dietro”.

“Come vuoi tu”.

“Tieni la bottiglietta, bevi”.

“Sì, sì… Obbedisco”.

“Ottimo.


End file.
